powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Addikhabbo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Impossible-picture.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 11:35, November 10, 2012 Okay here is the Link, it was a discussion about my pessimistic view on humanity and staying out of their path and DYBAD vision of having the perfect plan to remake humanity in an image he deemed perfect if he had Reality Warping. Don't tell anyone I did this. Not a soul.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Please post to that persons Talk-page you want to argue with and not mine. I'd like to see what is posted to me instead of reading through another argument that doesn't really involve me.--Kuopiofi (talk) 11:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Thanks, and same to you too :) Lots of happy things for all of us ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 13:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yo Bro Just wait imma finish that story then we can go to triplicity alrightInter kid (talk) 11:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo man Enter in the chat Vitorriq (talk) 11:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Edits Please start editing in Source, cleaning after your edits is getting annoying.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Edit Click Edit, on the top of the editing area are two options: Source and Visual, with Visual usually the default mode, you simply click the Source and that's it. It's generally better to Edit there, because you'll see the background details that Visual simply doesn't show. You might want to look few finished pages in the Source so you'll get the idea what it should look like in there.--Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Reality Warping Hey, I tried to recreate what you did on Reality Warping and Kuo's fine with it so far. But Blackwings gave a point that it needs powers as examples, can you help me with that? I'm not sure where powers like Vocifery,Pathifery,Mental Projection,Paradox Inducement, etc would go. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "DON'T HIDE YOUR SHAME" Inter Man Whats up dude is everything alright.Look if you are free get in the chat i want to tell you about the triple b or BBB. Inter kid (talk) 16:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Causality Embodiment Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Creationist Omnipotence A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Omnipotent Omni-Creator Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Unrestricted Wishes Well done ! I missed the page, and it's a really cool power, basically everything one could possibly desire in a simple a appealling format. Wish Granting is fascinating, and freeing it of all limits makes it simply perfect. DYBAD (talk) 23:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Just finished updating the page (Capabilities and Categories). What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 01:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Change The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Cheat Embodiment A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Powers Please add signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing) when you post, makes it so much easier to know who wrote and it links directly to Talk-page. 5th dimensional technology was deleted because it's messy and way too unfinished, take a look on other pages and you should know what I mean. I deleted it to make sure I get your attention because that gets peoples attention really fast. It's back, so get to work, pictures are way too big for starters, 400px should be the maximum. Doctor Physiology 1) we already have Time Lord Physiology, no repeat pages. 2) no pages about individuals, there has been few and all were deleted. This stays a goner. Posting several times isn't going to make people work faster, I had other things to on this site beyond yours. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I stand corrected about Doctor, but it could really use a better name. On the other hand, isn't that pretty much Reality Warping? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Signature. It's not that hard. The second part about pages still stands open, is it unique individual (even if one that keeps reborn) or a legacy power where a new individual takes the position after previous one dies? You know, just contacting me would get the job done, I could understand posting on one page about it as a way to spread your misery... but posting on dozen pages? You really impress me, you really do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about changing the names enhanced superpowers to superhuman.--CNBA3 (talk) 03:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Badassery Embodiment The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Powers As long as you remember that there's a point after which powers get deleted, go ahead. And before you say we delete powers because they're fanon, we've done that to canon-powers too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:12, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Cosmic! Hey Addikhabbo!!! I am just editing wikia pages just as always!! You http://i855.photobucket.com/albums/ab117/mcgiever69/Funny/whatchadoin.gif Wanna see my fancy sig on FT Wiki http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cosmicblaze454/Sig -Cosmicblaze454 (talk) 03:46, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Evening sir. I saw that you added a character from the Suggsverse, and definitely wanted to inform you that it wasn't fandom as one of the comments suggested. The powers are all legit. And yeah, the series has only been out since 2011, and it definitely has a small auidence, but I definitely wanted to thank you for putting Chris Spades in a category. Definitely meant a lot. Mentifery Repeats are removed, and that was nothing more than Mentifery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It's called Nigh Omnipotence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Job Not right now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I see that you post powers and stuff and wondered if you ever heard of this? http://suggsverse.wikia.com/wiki/Nov%C3%A9nta_von_d%27Este Alexanderbirthright (talk) 06:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Picture Signature. You mean the picture in Infobox or Gallery? Either way it's the same, go to Edit=>Source, remove the picture and use "Add features and media" to add the new picture you want. Do remember to use Preview before Publishing to check that the change actually happened, it seems to be prone to glitches. And remember that people tend to have opinions about the main picture, so expect that someone objects/deletes unless you have a really good one to use. In general it's better idea to add the pics into Gallery instead of mucking with the main one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kudos Thanks Addikhabbo~!!!!!!! :D Cosmicblaze454 (talk) 02:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and Thanks for telling me and another Alex mercer fan also?OfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 10:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Didbt you hear? Activision closed down the prototype series because of costs also the real alex mercer on YouTube said Real Alex Mercer Youtube and comment ↓ Alexjmercer1979: "Stop telling people there is a prototype 3 because i am sad to say fans but the series has ended" Answer Please user signature. You mean the picture? Always check it has "File: (pic)" before it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey how are you? Cosmicblaze454 (Talk) 8:32 9/7/13 Boundaries Yo what a fuck is wrong with ya why you mentioning people relatives in your mother fuckin comments just like the one you posted in my page Nature Infusion. Dik you should know boundaries not everyone likes that type of comments you sholud keep them to yourself or shove em up your ass.Stop posting that bullshit on my pages plus have never had i beef with ya why you did that? Reply however you want just keep my relatives out of your comments. Inter kid (talk) 18:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) NP No problem dude apology accepted.And just like that our beef is over man that sucked i tought we were gonna have some Biggie and Pac beef were one of in this case would eventually die (Webdeath) we would spit shit about each other and there would be much violence and and shit it would be memorable IK vs Addik, and all that just to distract myself and.Yo still no problem man i am not mad at ya plus i like your works and we know each other, but seriously dude dont talk about moms they are sacred especially to black people but iam sorry if sounded rude here is something for you to chill http://funnyasduck.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/funny-penguin-jackets-freezingpics.jpg Inter kid (talk) 15:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) -_- Personal Life Personal Life Personal Life stuff. Why are you being so complicated? Jinx, DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Addhi ! What's going on for you to seek advices ? DYBAD (talk) 09:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Betting your savings on something very uncertain doesn't seem very wise to me. I know it's important to you, but you should probably polish your skills and acertain your odds before jumping. The editorial world is quite tough, even to the most talented writers, and many new talents had their wings cut off for starting too soon. DYBAD (talk) 10:56, September 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :) I saw the joke coming from a mile away ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) nothing to apologize for Do not be sorry all right, I understand that my English is not at the level of All Good dude All good man. )) I should evolved my english level))))) Well, it was just blank with the color you chose (not even the page's name showed up in the infobox). As for the kinds of color, I have no clue, sorry.Gabriel456 (talk) 03:06, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response Point is, limits are made by authors in general for counteraction and story flow, regardless of power strength. So using that as a form of proof would apply to all powers people think are strong or invincible which would be pointless to list. I am talking more specific cases, like how an author would limit its usage by situation or by manner in which a an unlimited wish can be granted. The Wish may have no limits, but the user certainly does on many levels when bothering to look for them.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response ..and I am asking you to find a limit that is situational and put aside personal feeling of whether it makes sense or not to you and your form of logic and how that limit ties to limiting the user. Plus don't ever mention the concept of God or Author to me, both remind me of ther users on this sight I have problems with.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ah, thank you. It'll help alot Gabriel456 (talk) 03:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response He also implied Fate was a living being because "he cheats at cards" and "will not go against what he decrees". Plus another user you can list is the Black Star Shenron who can grant any wish regardless of what it is.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) About Plan Signature, it's not that hard. Are you talking about connecting your User-page on this site to some other Gallery or Gallery on here to other site? Either way, what's the point? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:33, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Are you talking about connecting your User-page on this site to some other Gallery or Gallery on here to other site? In other words, are you planning to add more stuff on this site, or making a page somewhere else and linking that page here? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) As long as you make sure there aren't any viruses on those pages, I don't see any reasons why not. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Boat The boat with people important to me. If there are on both, the boat with the most important ones. Otherwise the 300 people boat. If there are qualitative factors to consider, the boat with the least negative consequences for me. Because friends and relatives are more important than strangers, no matter their numbers. And because there's no point saving people if it gets you in trouble. DYBAD (talk) 08:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ With a mentally burdensome question such as that, I would like to refer to the logical manifesto... W.W.S.D. aka What Would Spock Do. We will use his knowledge of what is rational to steer us in the right direction for the solution to this quagmire. Spock: "That is wise. Were I to invoke logic, however, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Well, you have my answer. CoolCat123450 (talk) 12:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, just asking for opinions on my last page. Forgot to do the usual publicity, and after Consus' usual bitching, the need of saner feedbacks became evident ^ ^; Thanks for your concern though, much appreciated :) DYBAD (talk) 01:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meta Probabilistic Physiology Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year ! "While always possible, new starts are never easy. To actually succeed, you will need three things : a worthy purpose to hold onto, a reliable path to entrust your efforts, and the deep-rooted resolve to see it to the end." DYBAD (talk) 21:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 list:Top Coolest Powers Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:24, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) What question? I haven't deleted any Comments aside of Omnipotences eldest ones for weeks. Haven't touched that power ever, so don't complain to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) And add the series when you add users or pics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) If you want Meta Energy back, do something more than adding single line. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:10, April 13, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Reality Adjustment A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:47, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Indiscriminate Substitution I'm gonna leave this hereA Living Person (talk) 04:02, May 25, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unification Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Excessive Proficiency Of a power. Lawl A Living Person (talk) 17:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) A New Power The only possibilities I care for are my own XdA Living Person (talk) 05:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, I know very little of the character, pre and post retcon, so I don't know how I can help in this regard Gabriel456 (talk) 01:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Beyonder/OP As far as I am concerned, pre-retcon Beyonder's OP is already agreed and accepted, post-retcon B's state as well so there's no point arguing about that. And as of your becoming Admin... even if I had the power to do that, your behavior during this argument hasn't really impressed me. Please do check Rules of this wiki and rule#3 which has something to say about insulting others. Do you need few days to cool your head or can I expect you to behave? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) As I understand it, pre-retconning B there wasn't TOAA, so during that time there would indeed been only single OP, after TOAA appeared to scene B was demoted to his current state keeping the one only rule intact. I understand your point and even agree to some extend (company politics mess things every time), but at the time he entered the comic B was indeed considered/created to be OP, which qualifies him as one... with definition that it happened before the change. As for the fact he was "demoted", well, we accept Users who have lost their powers or had it temporarily with mention about that detail, this is the same thing, just on much larger scale. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about this, but BeyonderGod, which I banned for constantly insulted and calling others names like "Dumbass" or even "faggot", I decided I should block you too for that whole list of slurs even a religious and racial slur, I have no choice but to block you for about a month. Please accept my apologies.Gabriel456 (talk) 00:08, August 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) DYDAD Good to have you back ! You're staying, right ? Was your monthy ban in the past, or starting now ? DYBAD (talk) 10:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Great ! I didn't see you much these days, and starting to wonder if you'd be back. Most users move on after a while, and I thought of it more than once myself. But in the end I'm always back, love superpowers too much to leave ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) hello i have a question. Can you explain why on the telepathy page omnipathy is lower than metapathy? BloodGolem (talk) 01:16, June 23, 2016 (UTC)BloodGolem Still checking every Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:43, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Well, someone has to keep the kids from making complete mess. Might as well be me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:15, February 15, 2019 (UTC)